An electronic smoking device, such as an electronic cigarette (e-cigarette), usually has a housing accommodating an electric power source (e.g. a single use battery or a rechargeable battery), and an electrically operable atomizer. The atomizer vaporizes or atomizes liquid supplied from a reservoir and provides vaporized or atomized liquid as an aerosol. Control electronics control the activation of the atomizer. In many electronic cigarettes, an airflow sensor is provided within the electronic smoking device which detects a user puffing on the device (e.g. by sensing an under-pressure or an air flow pattern through the device). The airflow sensor indicates or signals the puff to the control electronics. Alternatively, a button may be used to switch on the electronic smoking device to generate a puff of flavor. When a puff is detected, the control electronics supplies electrical power to the atomizer thereby creating vaporized liquid as an aerosol.
It is desirable to provide two different aerosols that can be inhaled, the aerosols for example comprising a flavor product and/or a nicotine product.
Flavor products preferably comprise flavored materials added to a liquid. Flavored materials are for example esters, such as isoamyl acetate, linalyl acetate, isoamyl propionate, linalyl butyrate and the like or natural essential oils as plant essential oils, such as spearmint, peppermint, cassia, jasmine and the like or animal essential oils, such as musk, amber, civet, castor and the like or simple flavoring materials, such as anethole, limonene, linalool, eugenol and the like or hydrophilic flavour components such as a leaf tobacco extract or natural plant flavoring materials such as licorice, St. John's wort, a plum extract, a peach extract and the like or acids such as a malic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid and the like or sugars such as glucose, fructose, isomerized sugar and the like or polyhydric alcohols such as propylene glycol, glycerol, sorbitol and the like. It is also possible to combine different flavored materials as mentioned above into new flavored materials. Moreover, it is possible to adsorb any flavor onto a solid material and to use this material as flavored material within an electronic smoking device according to the present invention.